The most common energy storage mechanism for vehicles is batteries, which offer energy storage capabilities and also supply necessary power to vehicles. However, battery technology faces major hurdles related to the costs and lifespans of the batteries. A duty cycle of such a battery generally relates to the loads the battery is expected to supply over a certain time period, and battery life is largely impacted by its corresponding duty cycle, among other factors. Often, difficulties in predicting a duty cycle of a battery lead to the oversizing of the battery in order to meet anticipated life requirements, which increases initial costs. Early battery failures are also a consequence of improper sizing, which increases warranty costs and decreases battery performance for a customer.